


Evening Walks

by Serenity59



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity59/pseuds/Serenity59
Summary: Pure fluff- Joe and Nicky reminisce and take a walk on a nice night.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 100





	Evening Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop me a comment or a prompt at tumblr: tenaciouspeacesandwiches

Joe’s palm is solid and warm in his, and Nicolo wonders in times like these how he ever managed to live part of his life without those hands to envelope in his. It’s a foreign idea to him, the concept that at some point in his existence, he did not know Joe. It feels more like an unfortunate, abstract thought rather than a reality. 

He could hold these hands all day, could keep his fingers interlaced with Joe’s until the end of time and not bat an eye. He never felt as safe or as loved as he did when he was in his beloved’s arms, holding hands or touching shoulders. He could count less than five times in 900 years that he and Joe had been apart for longer than a day, and every time he held Joe’s hand, he was reminded why those times separated were so excruciatingly painful. 

The agony of not knowing where Joe was and being unable to see his face was one of the few things that could still truly terrify Nicolo into submission. It was a menacing monster, a nightmare that lurked in his sleep at night and made him shudder during the day. Theirs was a bond forged in 900 years of pain, suffering, and joy. As Joe would so eloquently recite,  _ “Ours is a love so strong, so complete, it shall outlast time itself.” _ . The incurable romantic. The most evil of Nicky’s enemies would know that the one weapon they could use against him was to take him away from the love of his life. He prayed to god in every language he knew of that would never happen. 

_ “You guys are the most sappy couple I’ve ever seen,”  _ Nile had remarked with a chuckle one morning, “ _ Don’t you ever, I dunno, disagree? Fight?” _

_ “In some ways,”  _ Joe had answered with a wry smile on his face, _ “we tend to think that 900 years together has smoothed over the vast majority of our quarrels. I know this man more than I know myself, and he knows me. It is difficult to fight with someone about anything when you’ve been together as long as we have.”  _

Nicky had smirked at that answer, eyes shining with amusement and affection.  _ “We do disagree on some things,”  _ he’d pointed out,  _ “like food. And which century was the best. But these arguments don’t usually last… Besides, even if they did, I would win.” _

_ “He’s right,”  _ Joe had conceded without hesitation, nodding towards Nicky. 

God, he loved this man.

“Moon of my life, you’ve been staring at my hand for the past five minutes,” Joe’s voice shook Nicky back to reality, and he looked up to see the man’s brows knitted in confusion, “am I supposed to be wearing the ring you bought me? I thought we both agreed to keep them at home during missions, ever since you almost lost yours.”

Nicky grinned, pressing a kiss to Joe’s lips in a gentle peck. “If I recall correctly,  _ you  _ were the one who almost lost  _ yours _ .” Nicky chuckled, bringing their interlocked hands up to brush his lips against the back of Joe’s hand, “You dropped it Sicily,  _ ricordi?” _

Joe rolled his eyes to the side in that mischievous way he always did when he was lying, biting down on the smile he was struggling to hide. “No, no, I’m quite sure it was you.” He retorted, “It was the gold and ruby band that I got for you on our 350th anniversary.” 

“Ahh,” Nicky smirked, deciding to let Joe have his moment, “ _ that  _ ring. I love that ring. I was so sad when it started to chip away.”

Joe shrugged casually, wrapping an arm around Nicky’s shoulders as they walked. “You can hardly be surprised, mi amore, that band is going on 550 years old now. You’ve taken good care of it.”

Nicky raised an eyebrow, leaning his forehead against Joe’s and grinning at him. “Not as good as you take care of me.” He said, voice low and thick with adoration, kissing him on the cheek. 

He felt Joe’s chest rumble with laughter against his own as they finally reached the safehouse, opening the door and walking in to see that the lights were still on. Andy was there at the kitchen counter, her sharp yet familiar frown pulling Nicky out of their lovestruck reverie. 

“Where have you two been?” Andy exclaimed, wringing a dish towel between her hands, “Do you realize what time it is?”

“Calm down, boss,” Joe said serenely, taking off his shoes and placing them on the straw matt at the front door, “we were gone for 30 minutes, tops. It’s nice outside, we just went down the road.”

Andy narrowed her eyes, leaning against the marble countertop where their uneaten dinners lay prepared. “Oh, I’m supposed to calm down when you both disappear without letting anybody know, but if I ask this one here to do the dishes, his soul escapes.” She nodded towards Nicky, who gave an affronted scoff at this. 

“I help out with things!” He protested with a frown, sitting down to eat his dinner, “I cooked dinner two weeks ago.”

Andy threw her hands up, “Somebody give this man a medal,” she praised sarcastically, “In 900 years, he’s cooked us one meal. You should take some notes from your husband, he knows how to cook a  _ real  _ dish.”

Joe smiled at that, used to Andy’s rants and jibes when they stayed out too late. Unlike most people, the woman showed her love for them through her fierce protectiveness instead of complements. Both Nicky and Joe have long since learned to just sit back and let her vent until she feels better, and take her memorable insults as an Andy-esque endearment. 

“Whatever you say, boss,” Nicky agreed with a smile of amusement and fondness, glancing at Joe before the two sat down and started to eat.

Andy huffed in exasperation before going back to washing the dishes, muttering in old greek things like, ‘men’, and ‘Never married, yet I am cursed with two children.’. 

Both Nicky and Joe ate with smiles on their faces. 


End file.
